


T'was the Night After Battle

by TenshiNoKiri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Spark Bond, Spark Sex, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoKiri/pseuds/TenshiNoKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in 2007 soooo... enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	T'was the Night After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 soooo... enjoy

T'was the night after battle

And all through the base

Wounds were repaired

Even Skywarp's face

And in the commotion

No one noticed whether

Starscream and Megatron

Were missing together

But down in the brig

One was sure to find them

For Starscream's behavior

The punishment: Bind him

Down to a table

Made of cold steel

Megatron eyed him

Like he was a meal

"Mmph, mmph," Starscream protested

Optics widened in fear

And Megatron's face

Broke into a leer

"You've been naughty again,"

He gave Starscream's head a light pat

"Very naughty indeed,

We'll have to fix that."

He moved his hand down

To Starscream's cockpit

He opened the latch

And then paused for a bit

To gaze at his Seeker

Who looked so expectant

And remembered the first time

But back to the present

He kissed Starscream's face

And around the gag

'I think I prefer this

To fighting Autobot slag.'

If given the choice

He'd do this all day

Starscream tied up and gagged

'I like him this way'

His hands were now probing

Inside Starscream's chest

Perhaps it was time

To move on to the rest

Starscream moaned and gasped

And as best as he could

Arched his chest toward

Where Megatron stood

"Mmph, mmph," Starscream cried

His words all a jumble

His eagerness almost

Made Megatron fumble

The delicate but

Very sensitive gear

Inside his cockpit

His overload near

But Megatron quieted

The excited seeker down

By straddling his hips

And gave him a frown

"Now Starscream," he said

"Don't jump the gun

We've only just started

To have some good fun."

Megatron opened his chest

And kissed Starscream's jaw

And Starscream moaning in pleasure

Was the last thing he saw

Before he plunged into the bond

As hard as he could

And Starsrceam gave a shriek

As Megatron know he would

For Megatron was never gentle

Far from it in fact

With him pain and pleasure

Were a balancing act

And starscream knew that

The pain would subside

And in would come pleasure

Like the sea's changing tide

It wasn't too long

Before Megatron groaned in release

And Starscream's spark pulsed

Then their bonding did cease

Megatron stood straight

And fixed himself up

And Starscrean gazed at him

Like and adorable pup

Megatron released Starscream's bindings

And left without a word

Then Starscream waited

Till his foot steps couldn't be heard

"So that was what the Earth germs call 'bondage',"

Starscream said to himself

Then Rumble ran in

Dressed as an elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays


End file.
